Honey
by spokenpen15
Summary: It's the beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse and Jasmines cousin is in town. Rivalry starts early but when the first zombie spotted everyone tries to pull themselves together. But when they have to leave town and enounter other survivors, what will happena dn who will remain human?
1. Chapter 1

**/In this installment of The Boondocks FanFiction, a new character will be installed and ages are changed. Huey is 15, Riley is 13, Jasmine is 14, the new girl is Honey Brown. Honey is Jasmine's cousin and she is 15. She is living with the Dubois's while her parents work out a divorce. This story will be told in different point of views. Enjoy**** and sorry for deleting this the first time)**

**Huey's POV**

"I just don't get why you are so mad that your cousin is moving in with you." Huey said as he crossed his arms and stared at the TV.

Jasmine groaned loudly and flipped on her back on the floor. "Because!" She sighed, "My cousin, Honey, is an annoying brat!"

"Can't be much more annoying than you!" Riley said as he threw a pillow at her and flopped back down on the love seat to nap, "Now shut up!" He yelled.

"Riley what's wrong?" Mr. Dubois said as he walked in with Granddad.

"I'm tired and Cindy is coming over in a few hours so I gots to get me some goddamn sleep!" He yelled before running upstairs.

"Huey!" Granddad frowned. "Go help the Dubois's move in Honey!"

When they walked outside Huey froze at the sight of the girl that emerged from the Cadillac car. She had long beautiful golden hair that flowed like a waterfall to her waist, big blue eyes that seemed out of place on such a small head. She had eyelashes so long he could see them all the way across the street, she was wearing t-shirt that read "We don't need money: We need a Revolution" and black skinny jeans with running shoes.

Huey froze at the sight on this beauty in front of him. _"Wait, could this be happening? Could I actually be having feelings for someone besides Jasmine?"_

**Honey's POV**

Woodcrest was just what I expected it to be, boring. Sure I have only been here just for an hour but nothing is exciting. I stepped out of the car and looked around the neighborhood and saw a couple of dull houses and dull people. A very big change from the streets of Chicago; my eyes stopped and lingered on a tall kid with a huge afro. He looked familiar, he had a rough stance about himself, almost like he hated the world.

"Jasmine!" I screamed at the sight of my little cousin. I rushed to her across the street and hugged her tight. I missed her.

"Hi Honey, how are you?" She groaned. I know Jasmine don't like me but I don't care. I pulled back and looked her in the face.

"You know you could at least act like you like me instead of acting like a bitch." I crossed my arms and looked at the kid beside her. "So," I looked him up and down, "this yo boyfriend?"

"What?!" They both jumped back from each other and Jasmine glared at me. "No! He is just my friend! What's it to you?"

"I was just asking!" I walked away from her and to Uncle Tom. "Hey Tom!" I hugged him.

"Honey! This is such a nice visit already and we just got here! Haha!" He laughed. "This is Mr. Freeman, he lives just across the street, you will be staying with him for about a week starting today because I have a business meeting."

"Cool," I shook hands with Mr. Freeman.

"But you'll be spending that week just you, the boys and Jasmine all at the house, so I suggest you make friends. Huey, get yo black ass over here!" He hollered.

"Yes granddad?" The afro boy reluctantly walked over with Jasmine at his hip.

"Take Honey's bags to the house and put them in the nicest guest bedroom." He smiled at me, "You are just gonna love it here in Woodcrest! The white man's land!"

"Hold up, hold up! Yall little niggas who is this little white girl?" A fat black man ran up dress in yard work clothes.

I smiled and held out my hand, "Hello, I'm Honey Brown! Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Ruckus Misses White Woman, if you need anything just give me a holler." He walked away to finish doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Why does he seem to praise white people?" I frowned.

"That's Ruckus for you now let's get you moved in!" Tom said as we walked across the street and the boys sat everything up as me and Jasmine sat awkwardly on the couch.

When everyone went up stairs Jasmine growled at me, "Now you so much as touch Huey I will rip your little hood head off!"

"Shut up! You don't fucking own me." I hissed and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me." She narrowed her eyes.

I leaned close to her face, "Make me bitch."

Then it went off. She slapped me and I threw her onto the ground and jumped on her clawing her face. She somehow got her leg up and kicked me off and I landed on the coffee table. She screamed and grabbed a TV remote and launched it at my head, I ducked and jumped on top of the table and kicked her in the face. She flew back and hit the TV.

"You little freak!" She wiped blood from her busted lip and grabbed picture off the wall and hit it on my head. I felt blood trickle from my temple.

I had had it. I grabbed the coffee table and swung it at her as she grabbed a lamp.

"STOP!" I stopped mid swing as I turned to see Mr. Freeman and Uncle Tom watching us.

"Mr. Freeman, Uncle Tom, how long have you been there?" I said gently putting the table down.

Huey shook his head and Riley was laughing, "Man I ain't know you could fight Jasmine! Damn!"

Jasmine sighed and tried to put the "Daddy I'm A Good Girl Don't Blame Me" look on.

"Honey, what is the meaning of this?" Tom said falling for Jasmine's plea.

"You know damn well this ain't my fault." I glared. How was he gonna blame this on me? She slapped me first.

He narrowed his eyes, "I can infer from your past and the reason you are here, that this was you. Now no more!" He hugged Jasmine, "Now babygirl don't let that bad influence hurt you again. We're off!" Tom went to start the car.

"Now here the rules," Mr. Freeman glared at all of us, "1: Don't fuck up my house, 2: No sex I don't want no great grand babies, 3: Huey is in charge. Bye!" He smiled and left.

Three weeks locked in a house with Jasmine begins, now.

I growled at Jasmine, "You just fucked up any chance I had at Tom's good side!" I screamed.

She laughed and I ran upstairs to my room and stared out the window. Fuck Jasmine.


	2. Chapter 2

**/ Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Honey and Jasmine really hate each other, lol. Let's see where this will go/**

**Honey's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed, dreams of home filled my head. My dad chasing my mom, me sneaking out at night. Then, a fuzzy memory came back, I couldn't understand it. I was wearing a black dress and laying in a bed. People surround me as a giant needle was plunged into my chest.

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped up in bed in a cold sweat. I looked around and saw the same room I saw before I fell asleep. I got up and walked downstairs, Huey was sitting on the couch watching something.

"Honey, are you okay?" I heard him say. I walked into the living room and looked at him.

"Nigga it is 3a.m in the damn morning, what the hell are you reading?" I sat beside him and looked at the news.

"I am reading about the Revolution, why are you not in bed?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I hugged myself and looked away, "I-I couldn't sleep, bad dreams."

He looked back at his book, "Bad dreams about what?"

I scratched my head, "I don't know, just a fuzzy memory. I heard you used to live in Chicago."

His neck tensed, "Never speak of that again," He stood and turned off the TV, "Goodnight."

I sighed and went back upstairs and changed into shorts and a t-shirts and running shoes. I was awake, why not explore the woods?

I started behind the house and found a trail about a hundred yards in. I followed it and after about an hour I heard running water. I pushed aside the limbs of a willow tree and saw a big river with a water fall. A fine mist was in the air and I closed my eyes. I felt the cool air caress my skin and lift my hair.

"Oh my Lord, this place is amazing! Huey would love this!"

**Huey's POV**

He stood over the stove turning the bacon, everyone was downstairs waiting but Honey, "Honey!" He hollered as he served out breakfast. He sat down and hollered again.

"Man, I'll go get her." Riley ran upstairs and came back shrugging her shoulders, "She ain't up there."

"Where could she be?" Huey said as he stood and walked into the living room.

"Hmp, probably ran away like last time she was somewhere she wasn't wanted." Jasmine said as she sipped her orange juice.

"Jasmine, don't talk like that!" He snapped.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth." She cut her eyes at him.

Huey turned as the door opened and Honey walked in, "Oh my gosh, Huey! You have to see what I found!" She ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey," Jasmine stepped between them.

"Jasmine back off, now what did you find?" Huey stepped around Jasmine.

"Riley, get Cindy. Let's go!" She herded them outside. _This girl is crazy, _Huey thought.

She led them down a path Huey had never noticed, it was a little overgrown and looked like something in a movie. _Where could she be taking us? _He asked himself the whole hour long walk.

"Now, behold, Friendship River!" She said as she pushed aside willow whips and the misty air and view of a huge river with a beautiful waterfall sparkled.

"Honey, how sis you find this?" Huey said trying to hold back a smile.

"I went for a walk earlier, and well, la la! I did some research and this place is little know and is actually called Friendship River!" She was smiling like a kid who ate chocolate for the first time. "Huey come here!" She called and he and the others followed.

"What?" They were standing at the edge and watching the water. It was going so fast that one toe in the water could have you taken away.

"An article I read said that if you and a friend hold hands and jump in and swim to the other side of the falls, and climbed up the wall to a little cave," She pointed about a third of the way up the fall, "That you are friends forever." She looked at him.

"That's interesting." He watched the heavy water fall.

She grabbed his hand, "Huey let's go! Cindy and Riley you two should so d it!"

"But then who will swim with Jasmine? And it's winter, isn't it to cold?" Cindy asked holding Riley and Jasmine's hands.

"It's only like 40 degrees, you three can hold hands," She turned to Huey who was reluctantly hlding her hand. "You ready Huey?" Before he could respond she tighten her grip and jumped.

They hit the water followed by the others. Huey pulled and help Honey over to the falls, never letting her hand loose. When they reached the falls they both took a deep breath and went under. Huey opened his eyes and saw an underwater world he never thought a river would have. Honey pulled him up to the surface and they climbed on a little platform. Soon after the others appeared, "Let's climb!"

Honey and Huey held hands as they climbed all the way into the cave. "Whoa," Huey said as he looked at the walls of the cave. So many names inscribed in so many different colors.

"What's this?" Riley said shaking water off himself.

"Names, the names of people who made it." Cindy said as she pulled out a marker. She wrote her name and riley wrote his then Jasmine wrote hers. Huey grabbed it and wrote his then Honey hers. They built a fire and sat around it telling stories.

**Honey's POV**

"So, Honey, can you tell us why you are here?" Riley asked hugging Cindy.

"Yeah, Honey, tell us." Jasmine smirked.

I Looked down at the flames and tried to remember, "I can't remember, I can think back to a cold night…

_I was sitting in a car passenger seat. I was wearing a black dress and no shoes. My eyes are fuzzy and bloodshot, I was on drugs and had a joint in my hand. A guy got in the car, my friend Zach, and he had a bag of white powder._

"_Yo, girl this in the shit. Hit up, Honey." He handed it to me and I stared at it. I'm already high on pot and drunk on alcohol. I take it anyway. From then on it's just one big blur. I wake up in a ditch and I'm naked. A car pulls over and it's a little family of four ran over to me. The mother sent the two little kids back to the car and her and her husband took me to the hospital. _

"I woke up two days later and was told I needed to move if I want to live. So I'm here, whatever happened I can't remember." I closed my eyes and looked away, "I don't think I want to."

"Huey," Riley said.

"What?" He looked at him while poking the fire.

"Do you remember anything about us before we came here?" He put his head on Cindy's.

Huey looked away, like he was trying to push a memory away, "Our mom and dad died, I don't know how." He checked his watch, "We best get going."

Huey climbed down first and I followed, on my way down I slipped on a lose rock and caught myself before I fell. When I made it down, I watched as Jasmine made it down. Riley did okay but Cindy hit the same rock but it came tumbling down.

I watched as it aimed for Jasmine, and as fast as I could I pushed her out of the way and the weight of 100 pound boulder hit me and knocked me in the water. Water filled my lungs and the boulder was dragging me down faster and the current was strong. My last view was a shadow swimming at me and grabbing my arm. I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**/So sorry about the wait for this update, Enjoy. Get ready for a ****MAJOR**** plot twist!/**

**Honey**

I heard voices and beeping noises, I kept my eyes closed and listened. I couldn't hear because they were whispering.

"She's awake." I heard Cindy say. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital and had tubes in my arms.

"Honey, are you okay?" Huey touched my arm and looked so stern.

"Huh What happened?" I coughed really hard and held back tears, it hurt so much. I saw Huey had scratches and wet hair. "Huey, you're cold and wet?" I sat up.

"I saved you, it was nothing." He shrugged, "So are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow me.

I held my stomach, "Yeah, what about Jasmine? Is she okay?" I looked around but didn't see her.

"Yeah, her and the others are at home. When you're ready we can head on home too." He sat on my bed.

"I'm ready," I twitched as I tried to stand.

"If you're sure, I'll get the doctor." He got up and left the room.

I fell back on the bed and let out a painful sob. It felt like a knife was trusted into my stomach and was being twisted.

I heard footsteps and out on my "I'm perfectly fine!" face. The doctor and Huey walked in, "Hello, Honey, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he checked my breathing.

"Just fine! Can I leave now?" I said as he chuckled and handed me my admit slip.

We took a cab home because Huey didn't have a license. "Huey do you think Jasmine will still hate me? Even after I saved her life?" I looked out the window and pushed my bangs from my face.

"Who knows with Jasmine, she is a weird girl, but she is one awesome one." He said as I looked at him. I scooted out of the cab as I limped inside and looked in the living room. Cindy had straddled Riley and they were making out, Jasmine was ignoring them and taking up the rest of the couch. I limped by them and upstairs where I laid on my bed.

"Honey?" I heard a small voice as I turned and saw Cindy looking in my room.

"Come in!" I said as I sat up and smiled at my new friend.

"Why don't you come downstairs? Supper is ready and we are having something really good." She said as she sat down on my bed.

"Okay, Cindy, you are a great friend." I smiled as we walked downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Jasmine, shouldn't you say something to Honey?" Huey said as he dished out the chicken alfredo.

She looked at me and then at the floor, "You shouldn't have done that." She forked the food into her mouth.

"Done what?" I asked trying to find what I did wrong, cause I ain't did shit.

"Saved me! I could have held my own!" She screamed.

"Guys, you better come see this." Cindy said from the living room.

We all rushed in and looked at the TV. A special news report was on: _"Hello, I'm Channing Harding with Channel 10 News. A strange new occurrence has happened and I strongly urge all of you to board up your house and stock up on guns, ammo, and food. The first Zombie has been sighted over two away. Please, stock up and be get with the ones you love. I'm Channing Harding, wishing everyone listening God Bless."_

"Mommy, daddy!" Jasmine screamed and dropped to her knees.

Everyone but me and Huey started panicking. "Listen! This isn't the time to panic! Like the news guy said, we need supplies. Everyone I'll assign jobs and they must be completed!" Huey said as he grabbed his keys and coat. "Honey, come with me, we will get stuff to make this place zombie proof! Riley, you get guns and ammo."

"Wait!" I interrupted, "Stock up on crossbows and arrows, because zombies are attracted to sound and light. So get candles too."

Huey nodded and Riley grabbed Cindy. "No, Riley, Cindy and Jasmine need to get as much food as possible. Here," He handed them Grandads gold card, "buy whatever you see. If you need to fight, fight."

"What about power and water?" Cindy said with tears.

"I always knew a crisis would happen so we have generators but we will half to conserve them. Now go!" He grabbed me and everyone ran to do their jobs.

"Huey, we need metal, cages, and electric fences." I said pulling my gun from my bag I had with me.

"You have a gun?" He asked looking at me as I cocked it.

"Dude I'm Chi-girl." I said checking the clip, "What Chi-girl don't carry a gun." I stated as we ran into a hardware store.

"Grab anything to block the downstairs." He said, "I'm going to stock up on gas in case we need to leave at any time." We both nodded and I tried to weave through the crazy crowd. I had to bust some heads but when I meet Huey outside I had three buggies full and a worker I paid was helping with a flat carriers.

"Hey!" I said as I eyed the trailer full of gas jugs. "You," I put my gun up to the workers head, " hitch us up camper!" I screamed as he ran off to do as I said.

"Smart with the gun, I thought you were sweet." He said as I helped him put the jugs in the backseat and trunk of the car. When the worker showed up we attached the camper to the back of the car. It was bis, big enough to fit all of us in and larger enough to live in.

"Good, thanks." I said, "You got a family?" I asked his loading my stuff into it.

"A wife and two daughters." He replied, helping me.

"Go to them. Just leave and go." I said as me and Huey got into the car and returned home. I walked over and slung the camper door open and we started building. When Riley, Cindy, and Jasmine returned we finished a makeshift fence and loading the garage full of gas.

"We need to start organizing the food and guns." Riley said as me and him sat down at the kitchen tabled and started loading our weapons.

"Guys, what about my mom and dad?" Jasmine asked sounding tearful.

"Listen, they on vacation so they must be safe." I said hugging her. To my surprise, she hugged back. "Now look, if one was spotted they'll be everywhere by morning. We need to stay quiet and calm. Let's start putting the metal on the windows." I smiled and we got to work. I noticed Cindy hadn't said anything.

"Cindy, can I talk to you?" I said as we went down the hall, "What's wrong?"

"Hell, a zombie has been spotted and everyone is rushing for protection. I saw a woman beat and step on a little kid today. Why is everyone beating everyone else to live? Odds are we won't survive." She said looking away.

"Cindy, by morning they'll be everywhere. We have to believe we will make it. Thanks to your man we have lots of weapons. Thanks to you and Jasmine, we have lots of food. We'll make it."

She didn't say anything but walk down to the living room. I sighed and joined them. The news man voice echoed through the TV: _"Well, the epidemic has spread. More and more of the dead have been sighted walking the streets. They have entered our state and are ravaging the streets. Killing person after person. This may be the last you here my voice, be safe, be quiet, God bless."_

Huey shut up the TV, "This happened so fast." Was all he said as he sat down.

"You're telling me." Riley said as he hugged Cindy and kissed her.

"At least we are with loved ones." I said sitting by Huey and hugging Jasmine.

"Except for mom and dad," She whimpered.

"Except for Grandad," Whispered Huey as he drank a glass of water.

"Look they will find their way here!" I said loudly, "They have to!" I jolted up and grabbed a gun. "We need to set up watch shifts. I'll take the first. I'll take the attic through to the roof and keep a lookout. We do this every day! It goes me, Riley, Cindy, Huey, and then Jasmine."

"That sounds good." Riley said. "Do you got a scope on that rifle?" He asked pointing at the gun I had.

"I'll put one on it. Cindy, you're in charge of food, Huey, power supply." I said headed for the roof.

"What about me and Jasmine?" Riley asked still holding Cindy.

"Riley, weapons, Jasmine," I went to my room and tossed her my bag of medicine. "I raided the Pharmacy. You're our unofficial nurse. Any survivors we seeing during watch, if they need treatment, you give it." I left and hit the roof. The street was empty and no cars already. People left and we were last, at least that's how it looked.

I sat there for hours and almost shot Huey when he came up to visit me. "Sorry," I said as I sat back down, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry too," He sat beside me, "you seem real calm with this." He said looking at me.

"I knew it would happen, the night before I had to leave I saw one." I shook my head, "I never thought of it or mentioned it."

"I understand, I always had in my head that some crisis would happen like this. But I never thought of zombies." He looked at me. "you're pretty brave for a girl."

"Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything. I can still kick ass." I laughed.

"Well come on down, it's Riley's turn, you've been up here for four hours." He grabbed my arm and we walked downstairs.

"You're up." I said as I high fived Riley and he cocked his gun. He kissed Cindy as he left for the roof.

"I think we should make a run to town every Friday. Only me and Honey." Huey said looking at a calendar.

"Why just you and Honey?" Jasmine asked watching Spongebob.

"Because we are stronger and can hold a gun better." He answered handing out water, "Stay hydrated."

"What about Riley?" Cindy asked, "He can hold a gun way better."

"That's why he is staying here." He said opening a book.

"Oh, I see." She got up and pulled me into the kitchen. "When you head out, could you get me something?" She asked with her shoulders shrugged and her hands in her pockets.

"Sure anything, so what is it?" I asked.

"Um, I need," She looked around and grabbed a pen and paper. She wrote something and handed it to me. I unfolded it and saw the words _Pregnancy test _stare at me.

"What?!" I jumped back.

"Me and Riley had sex two weeks ago and I'm a couple days late." She said shaking her head.

I sat down, "If you are this is a damn good time." I said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm heading out to town," I said grabbing a gun, "Huey, you coming with me?"

"Yeah, hold on." He grabbed his gun and car keys. We got in the car and drove through town, it looked deserted and sad. Cars were damaged and blood was everywhere. "Honey, this is awful." Huey said as he pulled into an abandoned parking Wal-greens. I cocked my gun and looked around before we went in.

"Watch out Huey, keep your eye peeled for the dead." I whispered as we walked slowly into the pharmacy section. "I, uh, have to grab a few things. You look for food." I walked over and started going through pregnancy test when he went to the food section. I shoved four into my ever-present shoulder bag and started looking in formula and diaper. I was filling my bag, just in case, when I heard a low growl.

"Huey?" I asked as I turned a corner. I screamed when I was met by the Dead. It grabbed my foot and jerked me down. I was screaming and trying to kick it off. I felt the true terror of death right before I heard a shot and got splattered with blood and brains. I looked up and saw Huey standing over me. He quickly grabbed me up and we ran for the car. I didn't say anything, all I could think of was the zombie's missing eyes and rotten teeth. I thought of the feel of its rotting hand on my ankle.

"Honey!" I was broken from my thoughts as Huey shook my shoulders. I blinked and looked around; I was in the living room. Huey was holding my shoulders and looking me in the eye. Jasmine had some sleeping pills in her hand and Cindy had a bottle of water.

"Huey?" I said as quietly as I touched his face. "What happened?"

"A dead guy had you; I couldn't let him have you so I saved you." He hugged me, "Are you all right?" He sat back to examine me.

"I'm fine come on Cindy and Jasmine." I said walking upstairs, "Girl talk." They shook their heads and followed me. We went into the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled out the tests and handed it to Cindy. "Pee on it and wait five minutes."

"You're pregnant?" Jasmine whispered in shock.

"I don't know but if I am, it's a secret." She went to the toilet and we turned our backs. When she laid them on the counter we talked while we waited. "Guys, what am I going to do if I am? I can't bring a child into the apocalypse." She put her head in her hands.

"If you are, no matter what we will keep you safe. I'm sure Riley will never leave your side too." I hugged her and Jasmine joined us. "Well, it's been five minutes." I rubbed her back reassuringly as she picked up all the tests.

"Uh, all four say yes!" She cried and dropped to her knees. "I can't do this!" She rubbed her eyes.

I put my hand on her and patted her back, "You need time alone?"

I stood and walked out as she shook her head. I headed downstairs and looked out the peek hole. No zombie in sight. I sat on the couch and yawn. I looked at the clock, it would be my turn for watch duty soon. "Huey?" I said walking around looking for him. I walked into his room and saw him looking outside with his phone pressed to his ear. I stayed quiet as I listened.

"Granddad when you get this, call me back. I miss you and I need to know if you're alright. I love you Granddad, hurry home." I saw him hang up and rest his forehead on the window. I walked up and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked me in the eyes then turned back to the window.

"Huey he'll make his way back." I said leaning on him. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked out the window with him. It was so barren outside and rain was coming down pretty fierce. "I promise."

He sighed, his breath fogging the window. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

I placed my hand on his arm and turned my head to face him, "Promise you'll keep us safe, no matter what happens?" I asked in a whisper.

He slowly turned his face to meet mine. We were nose to nose and he said quietly, "I shouldn't make promises I can't keep." With that he turned back to the window and I sighed and walked to the bed and sat down.

"Huey, why don't you look on the brighter side of this?" I asked.

"What do you mean by 'this'?" He turned and faced me again with his arms crossed.

"Death."

"There's a brighter side of death?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I stood and walked to him. We were chest to chest once again, "Yes, it's just harder to see." We stood there staring at each other, breathing in sync when Riley showed up.

"Honey, it's your turn." He said.

"Let's just all sit together in living room and be thankful we're alive." I said without looking away from Huey.

Riley agreed and left. "You know, you can be a little weird sometimes." He said with an almost smile.

I shrugged, "It's a gift." I turned and we walked downstairs and joined everyone on the couch. I sat between Huey and Riley. We popped in a movie and just sat together. We had metal doors with heavy locks and windows with thick iron blockers. No way in, one way out, the attic. I looked at Cindy, she wasn't smiling or frowning. She was just as expressionless as Huey.

I sighed and walked upstairs. I sat on Huey's bed and pulled my knees to my chest. Me, Huey and Jasmine sleep on Huey's side of the room and Cindy and Riley are on Riley's side. I looked around and pulled a picture out of Huey's bedside table. It was a picture of two kids and three adults.

"That's my family before mom and dad died." Huey said as he walked in and sat beside me. "I was about 10 and Riley was 8. That's my mother," He pointed at the tall, beautiful woman, "and that's my dad." He pointed at the tall man in a suit. "the other is Granddad."

"You look so happy, and a lot like your father." I said laying the picture down. "Huey, can I ask you something?"

"As long as its not stupid, then yes." He chuckled and laid down next my feet.

"There is this guy, I kinda really _really _like him and-"

"He's probably dead." He interrupted.

I rolled my eyes at him, I was talking about that I like Huey, not someone outside the home. "I mean, what if he was alive? What should I do?" I leaned closer to him, he was really cute and I liked him.

"If he's alive then find him and kiss him. This is apocalypse, there is no time for games." He looked at me and put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"But what if he don't like me back?" I kept getting closer to him.

"At least you tried." He said looking at me.

"Huey,"

"What?"

I quickly grabbed his mouth in mine and gave him a deep kiss. He froze at first and then started kissing back as a reflex. I felt him put his hands on my waist and I leaned in closer. I can't believe I was actually kissing Huey Freeman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Huey**

I broke our kiss and held Honey at arm's length and looked at her deep blue eyes. I said nothing with my mouth but I could tell by her expression that my eyes said it all. She slowly moved off me and sat beside me with her hands in her lap.

"Like you said… I tried." She looked at me before she slowly stood and walked out. I laid there and thought about her. She and Jasmine, two girls who pretty much hated each her but also liked me. How was I supposed to maneuver through this shit-pit without hurting either one? I liked Jasmine, but Honey had that something about her that I just couldn't get over.

I walked over to the window and just watched the rain. No one was on watch duty because of the rain, Honey liked rain. Jasmine hated it because it made her hair frizz even more than usual. I smirked, _Like that was even possible. _I slowly walked down the stairs and saw Riley, Cindy, and Jasmine sitting and quietly laughing at the movie _Tangled. _I looked around and saw Honey in the kitchen sipping a glass of something.

"Honey, I-" I sat down and she raised a hand to cut me off.

"I know, you like that one," She pointed at Jasmine, "More than this one." She pointed at herself.

"That's not it, it's just, and it's complicated. I like both of you but I don't know which one I like more. I don't think I ever will." I touch her hand softly.

She pulled from me and stood, "When me and her are surrounded by the dead, you'll know then." She walked away with her blonde hair lifting behind her. I face palmed myself and rested my head on the table.

"Um, Huey!" someone screamed from the roof. I ran into the living room and Riley tossed me a 9mm with a silencer. We all ran to the roof and saw Jasmine shaking as she pointed at the street which was filled nothing but the dead. My eyes widened as they all turned towards Jasmine's scream.

"Dammit Jasmine! Thanks to you they all coming towards us!" Riley said firing into the crowd of zombies.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squealed.

I grabbed Honey and Cindy, "Girls, get the car camper ready! Attach Dorothy to the back of it and fill her with the gas jugs! Cindy you get the food and pack it in the camper, Jasmine get everyones clothes and girl things. Honey, just stand down there and shoot!" I said as I ran with them while Riley cover ground from the roof.

"Isn't more like an RV?" Honey said as we was running.

"Just shut up and get it ready!" Jasmine ran into the room and grabbed duffel bags and started stuffing them. Cindy grabbed one and ran into the kitchen. Me and Honey hit the outside and attached Dorothy to the RV/camper. I started firing as she load the car full of no spill gas jugs. After about ten minutes Riley came down and he all jumped the RV as the dead broken through our fence. I put it in gear and we drove off leaving behind home and the least bit of safety. Honey the passenger seat and sighed in relief as she stared at the road in front of her. She looked at me and smile.

"We made it." She laughed and high fived Riley.

"Yeah, but we forgot our weapons." I groaned as I turned onto the interstate, not sure as to where we were going.

"Oh no nigga, you think I'd leave guns behind?" Riley said as he took the wheel and I sat at the little table and saw all our weapons lying in the floor.

"Riley you are the best!" Cindy said kissing him.

Honey laughed and Jasmine just sat in the corner and cried. "Jasmine is you alright?" I asked her and Honey placed her hand on her.

"She is in shock. She needs rest. I'll take her to bed." Honey picked her up and took her to the mini bedroom in the back of the RV. I sighed and looked at Cindy.

"What's wrong with you two?" Cindy asked sitting in front of me.

"Me and who?" I asked looking out the window at abandoned cars.

"You and Honey, you two aren't as close as usual. Right now you two ought be making plans and laughing. What's up?" she raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, I at least be able to tell Cindy. "She kissed me." Was all I said as I crossed my arms and slumped down in my seat.

Cindy's eyes widened, "Did you kiss her back?" She smiled, "I knew you'd two end up lip-locking!" She smiled.

"I did for like a minute, but I broke it and she took it the wrong way."

Cindy's mouth dropped wide, "How did she take it?"

"She thinks I love Jasmine." He looked at Cindy.

"Do you?"

"Hell, I don't know." I hit my head on the table, "I think I used to like Jasmine but Honey has something about her that just won't let me not like her."

"Huey, I got a solution for you." She crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Pick Honey." Was all she said.

"Why?"

"Because if you did like Jasmine you would not of kissed Honey back." She stood and took her seat back beside Riley.

I rolled that thought around while watching the road. We drove for hours until we stopped for the night. No dead in sight so we pulled over to cook and sleep. Riley was on constant watch and Cindy for some odd reason would throw up anything that touch her mouth. Great just like her to get sick during the end of the world.

I rolled my eyes and locked the doors and windows and pulled the curtains shut. We ate in darkness and curdled up in bed all together and listened to the moans of the dead as they passed by. I held tightly to Honeys sleeping hand. She didn't know I had it wrapped tightly in mine and lying on my chest.

Jasmine and Cindy held hands and snored lightly together as Riley wrapped himself around Cindy and held her other hand. I sighed held my gun near my head, ready to shoot if needed.

I woke up first and crawled from my bundle of friends. I checked outside and saw nothing so I started breakfast and when Honey and Riley walked in we sat and ate while waiting for Cindy and Jasmine.

"So I have a plan for where we can set up camp." Riley said lying down a map on the table. I looked over the map and saw red pen marks and dots all over it.

"When did you do this?" I asked in awe at the work Riley did.

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I map out a survival plan. We need to find a clearing in the woods, but with little to no trees." He said touching the map.

"Why?" Honey asked slurping syrup from her pancakes.

"Just in case other survivors see pass by, they'll see us. Plus, if the government is looking for survivors we'll be seen better. It needs to be around water too so I found a place here," He pointed at the map to a spot about 175 miles north of our current spot, "It'll take us a while but it's better than nothing."

C-murph and Jasmine joined us. Cindy took one bite and ran to the bathroom throwing up. Riley rushed to her and held her hair from her face. Honey and Jasmine shared a looked and both sighed.

"Who wants to drive?" Cindy asked wiping her mouth and grabbing a glass of water.

"I will, I know where the place is." Riley took the wheel. "Hey guys, let's go and see if any of these cars has extra supplies." He grabbed his gun and me and Honey grabbed ours.

"Stay here you two and keep watch. Text is you see any dead walking around." Honey said as the three of us headed out. Riley went one way and me and Honey went another. We each had a duffel bag and was snatching supplies.

"Oh my god!" I ran to Honey as I heard her gasp and start to tear up.

"What's wrong?' I grabbed her and hugged her as she covered her mouth. I looked at the car she was in front of and saw a bloody baby seat. With no baby, just a bottle, a teddy bear, and blood.

"Oh Huey!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I just stared at the car seat and slowly backed away from the car. I placed my hand on her head and we went back the RV and she sat and cried. Riley came up and we explained what we saw and why she was crying.

Cindy wailed and held her stomach. She looked at us and back at her stomach. "Huey, Riley, I'm pregnant." Was all she said as she went back to crying.

Riley fainted and hit the floor; I just sat there and stared at her. "Why did you wait till now to tell us?" I asked throwing water on Riley.

"Pregnant!" Riley screamed waking up. "Babe why ain't you tell me?" He kissed her, not minding the snot cry she was doing.

"Because it's the end of the fucking world; most kids would be scared to tell their parents because they're all like 'Oh my god! My mom will like kill me! This is worse than the end of like the world and stuff!' but they ain't eva been in this sitiation!" She wailed totally ignoring grammar, but I understood.

After about an hour riley started the RV and we headed out. Cindy was taking a nap and Jasmine was helping with Riley and direction, and Honey just sat and stared out the window.

"Honey?" I sat beside her and touched her arm.

"Huey, I can't believe this is real. I act like I'm handling this so fucking well but I'm not." She looked at me and then back at the window. "I can't handle this alone anymore."

"You're not alone, you have us." I said, but she didn't move. I sighed and put my hand under her chin and pulled her to me. I kissed her lightly, "You have me." She hugged me and I heard clapping. I looked around and saw Cindy, Riley, and Jasmine watching us and clapping.

"We knew it!" Jasmine yelped, "I would say give me my ten bucks but money don't really matter right now." She said to Riley.

Cindy looked at us and nodded. Honey and I sat there until riley suddenly pulled over. "What's going on?" we rushed outside behind Riley.

"Hello!" He yelled as a car pulled over. Survivors!

They got out and met up with us. "Hello, I'm Scott and this is my wife Katie, son Edward, and my daughter Gemma." The tall male said.

"I'm Huey, this is my brother Riley, his pregnant girlfriend Cindy, our friend Jasmine and my girlfriend Honey. Where are traveling to?" I said looking at Honey's blushing cheeks.

"Anywhere were my family can be safe." Scott said as his wife walked up to Cindy.

"You're pregnant?" She asked, in tears at the statement.

Cindy nodded and Katie hugged her. "Well, I'll take a vote with my people and if you want you can join us. If you pull your own weight of course and help us whenever we need it, of course." I said as me and Scott shook hands.

After a debate we let them join us. "We chose a place that's just a two day travel. If you want to leave your car, you can join in the RV. Four more people shouldn't take up to much space. There is two beds and we all share one so you can have the other." Riley said. We all looked at him, "What? They have a grown ass woman and two children, we need an experienced person for when Cindy has her baby."

"I hate to say it but Riley is right. We are just 15 to 16 and have no clue about babies. Please join us?" Huey asked.

"We will, we are short on gas anyway." Scott said. "Edward, grabbed what little food we have and take it to their RV. Bella, you and your mother go with two young women and get settled."

After we got back on the road we started talking as Riley drank coffee and drove. "So how's your travel been?' Honey asked giving Katie and Bella a glass of water.

"Terrible, we did have more with us but our camp got raided and we lost the others." Katie said as Bella sat quietly. They looked dirty and smelled funny, but that's what we'll look like in a few days.

"We did have our place protected but the dead ran us out." I said as we checked ammo in our guns. "Can you shoot?" I asked Scott.

"We lost our guns back at camp. Thank you!" He said taking the gun I handed him.

"How old are you're two?" Honey asked as Bella and Edward went to sleep, grateful for a bed.

"Ed is ten and Bella is thirteen, too young for this. I can only imagine how your friend feels. How old is she?" Katie asked.

"Cindy is actually 14, she'll be 15 soon. I'm 16, Huey is 16, Riley and Jasmine are both 15." Honey answered starting supper.

"Wow, where are your parents?" Scott asked.

"I was put with my cousin Jasmine due to abuse and neglect at my home in Chicago, Jasmine's mom and dad went on a little vacation with Huey and Riley's granddad. So I don't know who's alive and one is unalive." Honey said as she passed out Ramen noodles to everyone and we parked for the night. I did my usual routine of locking and blocking everything. We all curdle up with loved ones and went to bed. We would make it to our destination tomorrow. I only hope it's safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Honey**

We finally made it to the clearing and settled down near a river and built a fire pit and a rack to hold fish. Scott and Riley were discussing watch patrol and making makeshift fishing poles. Cindy and Katie were talking about babies and how to keep it from crying a bunch. Bella was skipping rocks and Huey was teaching Edward to swim. I sighed and sat by the fire, it was a beautiful place, despite what was happening. I looked around For Jasmine and saw her washing everyone's clothes in the river with homemade soap Bella made.

I walked down to them and grabbed a shirt to help Jasmine when Huey called, "Hey Hon, how you feel about swimming about your little accident?" He asked picking Ed up on his shoulders.

"I'll join you babe." I said and took off my shirt and shorts. We all swam in our underwear so my lace bra and string bikini underwear didn't raise much hell from anyone. I jumped and splashed Huey causing him to fall. Ed squealed in joy at all the splashing and I picked him up and tossed him to Huey. Ed loved me and Huey, we were his favorite from our group.

"Honey!" He squealed in joy as he swam on my back and I took him underwater. We swam till he needed air and I brought him back up. He spent a while in the river before our fingers wrinkled and we got out. Ed ran up and sat by his mom chattering about plans to try going underwater by himself. I smiled and pulled on one of Huey's oversized shirts and a pair of sweats.

"So I was thinking of going into town, just me, Riley, Scott, and Huey." I said as Jasmine passed out boiled potatoes.

"Why?" Riley asked hugging Cindy.

"Because I know this town and there is a weapons shop. If it isn't completely destroyed, we could get some badass swords." I looked at Ed, "Sorry about my language."

"I like that idea. Bullets can only take us so far." Scott said.

"We can take Dorothy in the morning." Huey said.

"Hopefully you'll find people." Katie said.

We all nodded and after dinner we stomped out the fire and locked down the RV.

In the morning Riley, Huey, Scott and I gathered supplies and I swung a duffel bag with bullets and water over my shoulder. He said bye and promised to return soon. When we reached town we saw abandoned cars and dead everywhere. I covered my mouth as Huey started shooting with Scott and Riley took a knife to some. We left the car and ran into the nearest shop. We closed the iron gate and watched as they reached through for us but couldn't reach us.

I took the knife went too stabbed but Huey grabbed me and carried me farther into the store. We sat panting like crazy. "Them bitches can run?" Riley asked rubbing his stomach.

"Who's there?!" We heard someone call. We all raised our guns and carefully walked down the hall. Huey shushed us and turned a corner and came gun to gun with a real person! "Who are you?" He demanded. He had dreads and white wife beater and cameo pants similar to mine.

"I'm Huey." Huey said lowering his gun to his side. "This is my girlfriend Honey, my brother Riley, and father Scott." Scott smiled at that, we said he'd like to be our dad since ours were dead, maybe.

The strange man looked us up and down, "I'm Jacob," he lowered his gun, "We let the gate open for people like you." He said.

"Are there others?" I asked stepping up to him and in front of Huey.

"Yes, there are four of us, my mom, my baby sis, my dad and me." He said looking around. "Watch out!" He screamed and we ducked as he fired a shot right us hitting a dead that would've grabbed us.

I looked him up and down and smiled, "We can trust him." I said, "Take us to your family."

He took us through a gated hallway and into a room where they had a full home set up. "Mama, these are friends I found, Honey, Huey, Scott, and Riley." He pointed and his mama ran to us and hugged us.

"Oh my god, real people!" She squealed, "It's been so long!" She was so happy.

"We came into the city for weapons, Katana's." I said.

"You in luck, here." Jacobs dad handed us three sheathed swords.

"Th-thank you so much." I said.

"We settled here to save people, so I have almost everything needed here. Take what you need." We spent the night there and in the morning when the dead settled we had to leave.

"I wish you'd come with us Jacob, you are a great gunsman, but your family needs you." Huey said shaking his hand.

"I wish I could too man." He smiled and hugged his baby sister, no more than two years old.

We all smiled and started off with our new supplies, weapons, food, water, and baby stuff. We were walking through what we thought was an empty street. I looked around and saw something hiding in a bush. "Hello?" I said as I walked up to it.

"Honey?" Huey asked as they were grabbing a car.

"Come here." I whispered and my heart dropped when a cute little puppy ran out to me. I picked it up and looked at it. It had a collar, "Well, Sugar, looks like you're mine now." I smiled at the little girl as she licked my face. She was Beagle, but such a small and very young one.

"Honey!" Huey screamed. I turned and came nose to nose with a dead. I fell on my butt and clutched Sugar tight as it reached for me. I was lost staring at its rotten flesh and gapping mouth. It's hands where stretch with muscles and bone showing and it reeked of something I've never smelled before. Sugar buried her head into my shoulder and I closed my eyes. I heard bang and looked up to see Jacob Handing me his hand. He helped me up and handed me t Huey.

"I fired that gun, the sound will attract hundreds. Get going," He said hopping on his motorcycle, "I'm coming with you." He said. Huey nodded and I tucked myself in the car, still clutching Sugar.

When we arrived at camp Bella and Ed played with Sugar as Jacob got acquainted with everyone. We went down to the river and I took off my shirt and jumped in the water when a helicopter flew overhead.

"Hey!" I screamed as we all started screaming. Huey shot a flare but the copter just ignored us. I growled and stomped my bare feet. Sugar licked my toe and I bent and picked her up. "If you survived this long without help, I know we will." I said as Huey hugged me and Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder.

We all sighed and kicked out the fire. I helped Katie tuck in the kids and before I turned to head back to the RV front, Edward called from their bed. "Honey, if the dead try to hurt us, will you save us?" I sat beside him and Bella.

"You guys are like my own," I placed a hand on my heart, "I will never let anything hurt you." I kissed their heads.

"Do you trust that Jacob guy?" Bella asked pushing her black hair away from her face.

I looked at the chattering group in the kitchen then back to her, "Yes, I do."

"Then I trust him." She said as she rolled over and hugged her brother. I smiled and closed the door.

"I say we stay here, you guys have a good settlement. Haven't seen one dead yet." Jacob said sipping some coffee.

"Says the nigga that left his family to fend for demselves." Riley said crossing his arms.

"You don't understand, I had to." He said putting his dreads into a ponytail.

"Why? Make me understand." Riley grumbled.

He sighed, "When I walked you guys out, I forgot to close back the gate. When I returned, I returned to the dead eating my family. I had to kill my own father because he was bitten and was turning. It's a terrible sight to see. Tell me, Riley, have you yet to see someone you love be eaten alive? Have you yet to put a bullet in the dead face of a loved one? Have you seen any of that?" He said so calmly, I walked over to him and saw tears in his eyes.

"Jacob?" I said looking from him to Huey. Huey nodded and I hugged Jacob.

He just stood there and when I let go he turned around, "I left and took what little supplies didn't have dead guts on them." He pointed to the duffel bag he had with him on his bike. "And if I hadn't of turned around to join you guys, Honey would have been dead." He said turning to Riley.

"Oh, I forgot that part." Riley said hugging Cindy, "You alright." He said to Jacob.

"Guys, let us just head to bed. It has been a long day, Jacob, you may join us on our mattress." I said as everyone said their I love you's.

"I love you Huey." I kissed him and he kissed back hard and hugged me. We all snuggled up together next to Scott and Katie's bed. Jacob sat in the corner and slept by himself. I sighed against Huey and braced myself for the day ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Huey**

I walked around the perimeter of our little settlement and killed three dead guys. I stood at the top of the hill looking over our RV and smiled. I smiled when I saw Ed and Bella playing with Honeys dog Sugar. It has been almost nine months and we are still alive. Cindy has her belly in and Jasmine never leaves her side. Scott and Katie are taking pretty good care of her too. Jacob and Honey were like brother and sister now. I liked Jacob, me and him have an understanding that Honey is mine and he said he didn't want to think of having a relationship until this disaster was over.

I saw Honey standing over by the river with Jacob. They were fishing and Ed ran over to be picked up by Jacob. I smiled as I watched over my new family. I walked to the RV and checked my phone, no calls from Granddad. I sent a silent prayer that he was alright. I sighed and sat down to sip some coffee.

"Hey babe! Jacob and I are going swimming with Ed and Bella. You coming?" Honey said grabbing a couple towels and Ed's goggles.

"I'll watch for dead things while you guys swim." I said following her out. Jacob and I fist bumped and he picked up Edward.

"When will Cindy have our little bro?" He asked as he was passed to Honey.

"Any day now, I'm so excited for her." Honey said grabbing Bella's hand.

"What if it's a girl? What will we name her?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." Cindy said walking over to meet us. "I was thinking I'd let you pick." She hugged her.

"Can I pick Cynthia?" She smiled.

"I see what you did there, Cynthia, like Cindy." Riley swung Bella around.

"If it's a boy we can name it Robert?" Edward said running from the water.

I tensed up. I could see Riley's jaws tense also. Cindy hugged Riley, "Robert would be a great name."

"Hey guys, I figure we should leave out soon. There is a beach about 500 miles from here. There we can snag a cruise liner. Live on the water. Away from the Dead and safe." Scott said handing me a map.

"How do you know there are cruise liners there?" I asked tracing my finger over the red lines he drew.

"Because four cruises were supposed to leave out a couple of days after the invasion happen. My mom was on one of them." He looked down and Katie hugged him.

"Granddad and Jasmine's parents were on the same liner." I said. I grabbed Honey, "We leave in the morning. If there is nothing there, we come back."

**Honey**

"Huey are you sure?" I grabbed his arm. "What if you find Granddad and he isn't what you expect? What if there is nothing to come back to?"

"I expect nothing but a boat and the ocean. Pack up and get some sleep. We'll be cramped up in the RV for a while." He walked on.

Sugar yipped at me and I picked her up. She was bigger than the little puppy I saved but I could still hold her. We dried up and started packing. Cindy came up to me and pulled away to talk to me in private. "Um, Honey, I need you to promise something."

"Sure, anything, what is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I don't know if I'll make it through this. If I don't promise you'll put me down so I don't come back."

My mouth dropped open. I was stunned, "C-murph, you know I can't do that." I said covering my mouth.

"Please, Riley couldn't so I need you. Save the baby, do whatever it takes, just save it." She hugged me and walked away. I just closed my mouth and helped pack up. Bella and Ed were fighting over who gets to put out the fire. I laughed when Jacob snuck up behind them and doused them and the fire with a bucket of water.

I walked over to Riley, "Riley I think you should talk to your brother." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Why? What did he do this time?" He asked tossing the guts from the fish we caught earlier.

"He wants to leave and won't listen I say we need to stay." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think leaving is a good idea. We need to at least try for a boat." He shrugged.

I grabbed him by the cornrolls and shook him. "Your girlfriend is pregnant and can go any day now. Don't you think we should stay? I mean sure we stocked up on baby supplies but we need to stay put."

"I'll talk to him, but he won't listen. Get the kids inside to their parents. It's time for bed." He just looked away and I rolled my eyes again. Apparently I was the only one who thought we should stay.

The next day we started for the ocean. I sat with Cindy as Huey drove and Riley and Scott navigated. Katie and Bella talked to Cindy about the new baby due any fucking day now. Damn how stupid is Huey? Cindy needs to be in a stable place. Not out in the open exposed to the dead.

"Hey momma, I drew a picture." Ed said laying a colored drawing of a big family. "That's you and daddy, and Bella, Huey, Riley, Cindy and Honey. It's our family." He smiled a toothy smile. He lost two teeth since this all started. I smiled at him and rubbed his back.

"Thank you for accepting us." I smiled at Katie who returned it only as warmly as mine.

"You guys rescued us. If you didn't come when you did, we might not have made it/" She said hugging Bella.

I smiled and stood to go see what the boys were up to. "So have you figured where we are stopping for the night?" I asked leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. I hoped he could see the disappointment in my eyes.

"I know you're mad, but we gotta do this." Huey said glaring up at me. "It's just what has to happen."

"Yeah? What if Cindy goes into labor?" I asked crossing my arms. "We are going to be in the middle of no fucking where with a baby due any day now and you wanna keep fucking going?" I asked raising my voice.

"Momma why is Honey cussing so much?" I heard little Ed ask.

"Honey is just upset." Jacob said emerging from the bedroom. "I was cleaning our knives and heard the argument. What's going on?"

"Let's close the door." I said pulling him into the drivers cab and shutting the semi-curtain like door. "This little fucker wants to keep going when I say we need to pull over and wait for Cindy to have the baby. She needs a stable environment for when she hits labor." I said glaring at Huey.

"Well this about Grandad!" He said standing in my face.

"This about your future niece or nephew. Pull over Riley." I said through my teeth.

"Don't do it Riley, think of Grandad." Huey said clenching his fist.

"Think about your child." I said.

Riley sighed and slowly stopped in the road. "I can't go on. Cindy has to be alright. I'm sorry Huey." Riley said. Huey looked at him and stormed outside, gun in hand.

I sighed and covered my face. "He'll be fine." Jacob said hugging me. For the apocalypse to be in play, he smelled really good and always had a clean wife-beater on. "He just needs to relax."

"Relax? How can you relax during the end of the world?!" I screeched running outside to find Huey. I walked for a good five minutes before I found him sitting in a tree. "Huey?"

"Go away, you don't understand!" He yelled. I ignored him and climbed up beside him. "What do you want?" He glared at me.

I touched his cheek and he pulled away. I sighed and grabbed his chin and pulled his lips to mine. He stiffened then slowly opened his mouth to finish our lip lock. "I do understand." I whispered.

"Then I don't understand why he can't go find Granddad." He put his face in his hands in anger.

"Because of Cindy being pregnant! Can't you understand that!" I failed my arms and turned away from him. "When she has the baby we can go. Okay?" I said.

"Fine. Whatever, I just hope she has it soon." I sighed at him and left. I was half way back when I heard a high pitched scream. It was Cindy.


End file.
